Splash
by rayneamelia
Summary: AU. LeonxAdaxHelena. Leon has lately found himself drawn to the ocean. Every day he goes and stares out at the water. His friends and Asian lover find his behavior strange. What could possibly be causing this? Unbeknownst to him and the rest of the human race, deep down in the blue sea existed a world of aquatic wonders with mythological creatures roaming in secret.


Splash

**Well, here's a weird dream I had one night that I haven't been able to stop thinking about so I decided to just write it down and post it. It sort of served as an inspiration tool. I decided to put the prologue and first chapter together because, why not? To those of you who actually read this, enjoy. And leave feedback if you'd like me to continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom or the 1984 film Splash, which served as slight inspiration.**

~Prologue

His body writhed as he fought to stay above the surface. The taste of blood in his mouth was replaced by salt water. The restraints around his hands and feet were strong; tight He panicked as he felt himself sink into the water. He was scared, petrified. Nothing had prepared him for this.

His limbs had grown tired from all the fighting and thrashing he had done and he could do nothing as he descended further down. This was it. He was going to drown.

His chest was on fire, his oxygen low. He closed his eyes. It was time to accept the inevitable. This is how he would die. He opened his orbs and looked around. The water was so clear, so blue, and so beautiful. He found his fear subsiding just at the sight of it. Drowning was strangely peaceful.

~ One

Driving down the road of the interstate, Leon S. Kennedy glanced out at the ocean, enjoying the beautiful scenery of the sparkling water. It shined beautifully as the rays of the sun reflected off it. A sudden pull overcame the agent as he suddenly felt the familiar need to stop.

He drove off the interstate and pulled over near the bank, parking in a small rocky spot. He stepped out of his silver Chrysler 300 and walked down to the shore with his hands in his pockets. His boots crunched and sunk into the sand with each step he took. He stared out into the beautiful horizon of the sea. The sun shone brightly. The cries of seagulls echoed.

Leon took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the ocean, and let it out. His golden locks blew with the light breeze. Lately, the male found himself drawn to the coast. Day after day, on his way home, he stopped at the beach and looked out at the water. For a reason unknown to him, he found himself at peace here, just completely filled with serenity, without a care in the world. His visits were never long, only frequent.

After a long day at work, whether it be sitting in the office filing paperwork or out in the field, this place always brought his stress level down and stabilized his mind. His problems seemed small and nonexistent. He loved the fact of being able to escape his life here.

The male suddenly jerked as a female scream filled the air. With a quick start and huff, he ran toward it. A woman stared out into the water in horror, her screams loud and frantic. "Someone help! Tommy! He's drowning!"

Leon glanced at the water to see a young boy writhing and struggling. In one swift move, the agent tore off his jacket and gun and tossed them aside on the sand. Reaching the shoreline, he dove into the water without hesitation. His body froze over from the sudden cold. His breath hitched and caught in his throat. With a shake of his head, the blond forced himself to move.

The current was strong. Pushing against the powerful force of the waves was exhausting. The boy's cries for help were the male's motivation to keep moving. His eyes widened as he witnessed the once thrashing boy still his movements and sink. With a quick deep breath, Leon dove underwater and swam. The water was surprisingly still.

He soon reached the boys limp body and wrapped his strong arms around his small frail body. Making sure to have a good grip, he prepared himself to swim back up but stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt a presence behind him. Someone or something was here with him. He whipped around, catching sight of a large fin dashing behind a large rock. What was that?

Shaking his head and forcing his focus back to his current situation; the blond swam back up, gasping loudly and taking a deep breath as he broke through the surface. He lifted the boys head out of the water, pressing his body against his, and swam back to shore.

The frantic woman watched as the mysterious man struggled his way up on shore. She gasped and ran to help her hero back on land, taking hold of his side as they both walked away from the water.

Leon panted and set the boy down on the sand. "H-he's not breathing!" The woman cried. Leon pushed her back gently and knelt down before the boy. He placed his hands over the boy's chest cavity and pressed down. The woman could do nothing but watch.

Between each compression, Leon grunted and counted. "Come on kid" he muttered. He pressed his lips against the boys and proceeded mouth to mouth. The woman watched anxiously. She wrapped her tan arms around her slender body. A whimper escaped her lips.

The passing seconds felt like a slow eternity as the boy had not responded. Leon continued his CPR session. His stomach churned as he thought the worst. He shook his mind free of such dreadful thoughts and pushed them to the back of his mind. He was not going to lose this boy.

He delivered one final compression and moved back as the boy choked and coughed out water, his body arching up. Relief flooded through both Leon and the woman. He had done it. He had saved another life. With a small smile, he helped the boy sit up and pat his back gently.

"Oh Tommy!" The woman cried out in joy. She knelt down beside him and embraced him tightly. The boy panted, "Mom." His voice croaked. The woman kissed the top of his head and looked at Leon with bright thankful eyes. "Thank you" she said.

Leon nodded and stood up. "You should have him checked out. Make sure he's alright." The woman nodded and turned her attention to her son, rocking him in her arms.

Leon jumped slightly at the sudden sound of clapping and looked around to see that a small crowd had formed around them. He cleared his throat.

"Great job man" A male had said.

"It's a good thing he was here" A woman spoke.

Leon's modesty only allowed him to nod as his admirers praised him. He walked past the crowd and toward the spot where his jacket and gun lay. He bent down and picked it up, shaking off the sand. He placed the weapon in its holster wrapped around his leg then proceeded to slip on his jacket over his freezing body. The agent was soaked to the bone but he did not seem to mind. The boy would live to see another day and that was all that mattered.

With a deep sigh, Leon looked out into the ocean once again. Was this his reason for coming today, to save a drowning boy? It seemed a bit coincidental or perhaps he was not thinking clearly as the sudden rush of adrenaline.

His mind then drifted back to his being under water. What was it that he had seen? It was big, that was for sure. As he thought more of it, a shark crossed his mind but it didn't fit what he had seen. It could have been a small whale or seal, but he knew those creatures would never swim so close to shore.

Feeling an oncoming headache, the male closed his eyes. Whatever it had been, it was gone now. There was no reason to dwell on the subject. It was time to return home. With another sigh, he turned and walked away just as a loud splash was heard and a fin broke through surface of the water.

**Feedback?**


End file.
